It is known that heavy transport equipment, such as a hook-lift truck, is provided with the necessary equipment and sufficient power to be able to lift and move a heavy container. As a container is rented, the driver of a hook-lift truck will usually place the container in a given location at a construction site, and leave it there. The container is picked up when it is full or as agreed. The drawback of this arrangement is that the container, as it is being filled up, becomes too heavy to be moved by smaller construction-site equipment such as tractors, forklift trucks or small excavators. The position of the container is therefore locked to the place in which the driver of the hook-lift truck put it down in the first place. Often, said driver will not be acquainted with the construction site, and the position of the container could therefore be unfavorable to the person or persons who are going to use the container or to others working in the same area. Generally, hook-lift trucks are also so large that the ability to navigate is restricted to open areas and relatively broad roads. After a container has been filled, completely or partially, it may be desirable to remove it or change its location within a construction site. This will not be possible without having to call in a hook-lift truck or the like, as mentioned above, and it will often lead to an unnecessarily long wait and extra cost to have the container moved or removed.
The patent document WO 2012/138229, filed by the present applicant, discloses a lifting device for a container, the lifting device including an actuator arranged to move an undercarriage of the lifting device down into engagement with the supporting surface so that an end of the container is lifted above the supporting surface. This solution requires that the actuator should have hydraulic, pneumatic or electrical power available to lift the container.